Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to an array substrate, a liquid crystal panel and a display device.
In a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD), an array substrate pixel unit, an equivalent circuit diagram of which is shown in FIG. 1, comprises a source scanning line 1, a gate scanning line 2, a thin film transistor (TFT) 3, and a storage capacitor 4 (represented by Cst; and Clc, refers to an equivalent liquid crystal (LC) capacitor for displaying). The source scanning line 1 is perpendicular to the gate scanning line 2, the gate electrode of the TFT 3 is connected with the gate scanning line 2, and the drain electrode of the TFT 3 is connected with the storage capacitor 4. The TFT 3 can be turned on by a gate scanning signal transmitted over the gate scanning line 4 so as to charge the storage capacitor 4 and the equivalent liquid crystal capacitor. However, when the refresh frequency of the liquid crystal panel is increased up to 120 Hz or more, the time period for charging the pixel is very short, which may cause undercharge of the storage capacitor.